Talk:Main Page
Archive 1: 2005—2006 * See a history of the main page here. __TOC__ Snape's death Some body please put some thing about the material about Snape's death in the following site New style I have created a temporary new Main Page style here: User:Animagi Prongs/Main Page. What do you think? Could we possibly recreate the Main Page into my version? —Animagi/Prongs 21:26, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :I think it's a big improvement. Angela talk 21:35, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you Angela! Can I ask you a favor? The sysops on HP Wiki are not very active on the site and it would be helpful for us active users to have some more administrators.. Could you give some of us administrator status, or are there too many admins now? —Animagi/Prongs 22:08, 13 January 2007 (UTC) :::The Main Page is editable by any logged in user, so you don't need to be an admin to change it. Feel free to put your version there. Angela talk 22:42, 13 January 2007 (UTC) ::::I pasted it in already. I just knoticed that another user asked for admin status for this wikia... so sorry about us asking twice.. —Animagi/Prongs 22:59, 13 January 2007 (UTC) This Article Needs Protection Somebody blanked the article and replaced it with Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione Voldemort killed Hermione... Sith Penguin Lord 21:42, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Over-american useage The US usage is beeing used far too much. Sorceror and Candy are used by far the most, it isn't even written in the books. whats the point in Americanising a series of books from an author that says she doesnt want them to. :Its probably just a mistake by people who don't know better. Help me out though, what's the British form of "candy"....? Mafalda Hopkirk 23:03, 31 October 2007 (UTC) All kinds of improvements I'm an administrator at Halopedia, and I'm obsessed with standardization, categorization, etc. Anyway, since it hasn't been done yet, if it's okay (I'd hate for you guys to have to rollback so many edits if you don't want this), I want to make an infobox for spells, and put it on every page about a spell. Also, I think every spell should also be categorized as either a Charm (wingardium leviosa, folding your socks, etc.), jinxes (little tricks and pranks, like hanging someone upside down), hexes (bat bogey hex, things that when combined the right way will turn you into a giant slug), and curses (killing people, sectumsempra). I also have a bot that I could use on here to, for example, make spelling Britishized, fix other things here and there, etc... anyway, since the ways I want to contribute here involve doing all kinds of things and would cause nearly irreparable damage if you didn't like them, so I just wanna confirm that you guys are fine with some of the things I want to do. =D --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 03:39, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Sounds good. It might be a good idea to bring this up at the community portal though. John Reaves (talk) 04:05, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::At Halopedia we don't have a community portal, so... /me is kinda confused... what do I do? =S --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 04:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :::You just need to leave a message at Harry Potter Wiki talk:Community portal. Angela (talk) 19:20, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Featured article The featured article needs to be changed more often. Lord Voldemort has been featured for at least a month. Akwdb 01:30, 6 August 2007 (UTC) Aditional information for movie 3 Rowling has stated that the writers, under no consulation from her, placed clues in movie 3 that hinted at things in book 7. She continued to state that after fans read book 7 they will think that the clues in movie 3 were done intentionally. I would love to see what these clues are in movie 3 and how they are linked to book 7. :So? We have all already read book 7. One person I know claims to have read book 81. Somebody else read book 112. another person claimed to have read book 273. 1: of the history of middle earth 2: of the wheel of time 3: They where lying, that time... Dangerous Welcome all! I want cinch main page My substace: Sometimes occur vandalism so I'm please administrators safegurad main page(option edytion for administrators) Yours Truly --Karu 12:44, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Sourcing How do you source the Daily Prophet papers that came out. Chudley Cannons needs this. Featured Article Image Some hillarious person recently changed the Featured Article image. I can't figure out how to change it. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 06:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :Lol, hope you liked the changes to your user page though. Luna fan 06:43, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah...it's fun for everyone. Hufflepuff Half-Giant 07:17, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::It should all be fixed now. John Reaves (talk) 07:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) wanted pages Is there like a list of wanted articles around here? --[[User:Aglaia|Aglaia / Owls]] 17:43, 31 October 2007 (UTC)--Aglaia Owls! 17:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) : -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:38, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Thanks so much! --Aglaia Owls! :Welcome. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:46, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Please Add to News Tales of Beedle the Bard published - http://www.telegraph.co.uk/arts/main.jhtml?xml=/arts/2007/11/01/bbharry101.xml Mafalda Hopkirk 16:13, 1 November 2007 (UTC) : Done -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 22:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Layout I have found a problem with the Layout. Beneath the selected picture on the left column the background is blue. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 16:33, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :The background of that entire column is blue...unless I'm not getting what you're describing. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 17:29, 6 November 2007 (UTC) The bottom of the green column -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 18:41, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Thats weird. My browser must be messed up. I went to a friends house and it looks all right here -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 21:14, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I was confused. I checked all the colors and they're OK. Good to know though. :) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 21:18, 6 November 2007 (UTC) I figured it out. Mozilla Firefox shows the colors more vividly and you can tell. In IE (which most people use) it looks fine 01:33, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::It looks fine for me in Mozilla Firefox. I'm not sure... -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 04:16, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Black Kirby Hello, I was blocked indefinatly on Wikipedia, and prevented to edit on my talk page. I don't know what to do now. Can you help me? My name on Wikipedia is Green Kirby.--Black Kirby 01:02, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, we have no affiliation with Wikipedia whatsoever. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:45, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::(sigh) Allright.--Black Kirby 22:15, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :::Coincidentally enough, I was the admin that protected your page. What do you want? John Reaves (talk) 22:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Um, to be unblocked. Were you the one who said "You've had enough chances."? Listen, I know that's true, but I have learned. I have gotten through a great amount of stress. I've done everything I can to be unblocked. Will you at least just listen to me? Is there anything I can do to be unblocked? I'm serious. It would make my week if you could just unblock me. I want to help Wikipedia, that's it. I've learned from my mistakes now. I'm ready to start over. Please, just think about it.Black Kirby 07:07, 22 November 2007 (UTC) ::If you are serious about helping Wikipedia, create a new account with a totally different name and don't tell anyone who you used to be. John Reaves (talk) 07:15, 22 November 2007 (UTC) :NO! I will NOT be a sockpuppeteer without leting someone know. That's just wrong. I want to help Wikipedia, but of all the mistakes I've made, I'll NOT do that! It violates Wikipedia's policy and you know it.Black Kirby 07:21, 22 November 2007 (UTC)